Diary of a Timercean Ch 3
by thedoctor101
Summary: This is chapter 3 of the Diary of a Timercean series. in this tale Peacekeeper finally leaves the My Little Pony Universe and heads home, but instead of going home crash lands in another Universe called Sonic The Hedgehog and gains a new annoying companion.


Diary of a timercean

Sonic the what hog?

Hello there. It's Me Peacekeeper here again to tell you another story, but before I do let me bring you up to speed. I recently crash landed in a new universe called the My Little Pony Universe located in a place I like to call the TV Universe. I helped the main six with their problem with Nightmare Moon and succeeded but I had become trapped in that universe with no escape, because I lost a memory crystal which is required for my T.A.S Machine to have the knowledge and find a way to open the vortex. Ok I think that sums it up, now to today's story. It has been years since I first crashed in the MLP Universe and had no success in finding a memory crystal. I had given up faith and realized that I will never see my home planet Timerce or reality again. The worst part about it is that this universe I very impossible and defies every thing I know about physics. One day I decided to take a morning stroll around Equestrea, but this time not in pony form. I wanted everypony to see me as who I really am. This was not a very good idea. When I walked outside in my true form everypony looked at me very weirdly, almost as if they didn't even know me at all. "What are you all bloody looking at? It's me peacekeeper." When I said this everypony crowded me. They all started asking questions, but the main question was, are you human? I told them all everything and they were shocked. What was worse is that the main six was listening and they approached me. Twilight was very upset. When I saw her I quickly turned back into pony form "You really are not from here. You are from another universe." She said. "Yea I am and I don't belong here. I want to go home. I have nothing here. You six may be my friends, but protecting my family is more important. But I will never see them again because without a memory crystal I can't activate my T.A.S Machine at all." When Twilight herd me say that she felt really bad. "Peacekeeper I haven't been very truthful with you. Princess Celestia has the object that you have been looking for. We have been using it for our technologies for years. She just didn't want to tell you for 2 reasons. 1 you are great pony and we need you more than you know. 2 without that crystal our technology will become useless." She said, and she was very upset, mostly because she was keeping a secret from one of her friends. "Twilight there is nothing that will change our friendship. But I can't stay here. I have a family I have to look after. Now you need to take me to Princess Celestia, so I can reason with her and go home." After thinking for five minutes she decided to take me to Princess Celestia in Canterlot. When we entered her thrown room she greeted me with a very cheerful voice. "Hello there Peacekeeper. Have you come to give me a heroism lesson in person?" "Be quiet Princess." I said in a very strict tone. "You have been keeping a secret from me. And now I have come for the memory crystal so I can go home. Give it to me please." She was very surprised that I knew she had it and saw the look on Twilights face, and realized that she had told me everything. "Ok Peacekeeper. But answer me this one question before I give it to you." "Ok ask away I'm sure I have an answer." I said in a very confident tone "why do you even want to leave, and especially leave you friends behind?" I stopped and looked down with great sadness. "Princess, you have a whole kingdom you have to look after, were as I have my family to look after. I devoted my life to keeping my family safe and I don't plan on letting them down." She was very surprised at what I said and she felt really bad. She ordered her guards to get the memory crystal and give it to me. They immediately went to get it. And when they returned with it in their hooves I was very relieved. I took it and examined it. I saw that it did in fact have code inside it. Which meant it really was the thing I have been looking for. But what I didn't expect was that my T.A.S Machine sensed the power of the crystal and powered itself. It took off starting with big boom that was heard all over Equestrea. The light on top started to glow and shot a beam that opened the vortex and it span really fast and pushed itself right through. The vortex opened right behind me and it landed. The ponies were very amazed. "I thought you were joking when you said you were a time traveler. But that's the proof right there." Twilight said. "She's working again. I'm going home." I touched the T.A.S Machine and I felt her happiness. "Well I guess this is it. It has been a pleasure meeting you all. I will return someday. I promise." "You better. We still need you." Twilight said. I grabbed her hoof and said. "I wish I could tell you what you are going to become." Twilight and her friends were very confused. And with that I walked inside my T.A.S Machine, still in ruin. I inserted the memory crystal and the T.A.S Machine powered up, and what's even better she fixed herself almost instantly. I started flipping switches and I took off. When I was gone the ponies were very upset but they knew that I would return someday, and if I didn't they would find a way to bring me back. I was on my way home, but I decided to look at the switch I flipped that made my T.A.S Machine stretch in the vortex. I still didn't know what it was still doing there, but the T.A.S Machine was still stretched in the vortex. I cut my loses and flipped it again. When I flipped it the T.A.S Machine exploded in fire and went wild in the vortex. "OH BLOODY HELL NOT AGAIN!" The T.A.S Machine started an emergency landing and found the nearest opening in the vortex. It locked on to it and exited in an earthlike plain of grass. The T.A.S Machine crashed into the plain of grass, and a nearby town herd the crash and an animal that walked on two feet and had three tails rushed to were I crashed. With him his friends who were also animals that walked on two feet but they were different species. They approached my T.A.S Machine and looked at it very confused. The T.A.S Machine scanned them and calibrated the door to make me turn into one of the inhabitants of that universe. "Ok this is not good. I crash landed again and I don't know what is out there. Again that still makes just want to go outside. I walked out I turned into a wolf that walked on two legs. The group of friends looked at me and was still very confused. "Oh my Rasaolon. Don't tell me I'm in the Sonic the Hedgehog Universe. They looked at me and tackled me. "OH WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF OF ME!" But no matter what I said they wouldn't. They quickly tied me up and took me to their town. The town was called Downtown Station Square. They took me to a prison and threw me in a cell. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME OUT!" They didn't even talk to me. All they did was call someone and told him to get over the prison. After 10 minutes of me yelling, and ordering them to let me out a hedge fox entered the room. "Who are you and what are you doing here." He said very strictly. "Who am I? The real question is, who the bloody hell are you." I asked. "I am Moonlight Booster, and these are my friends." I stopped him and said. "Wait your friends with Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, and Rouge." They all gasped that I knew their names. "So it's true. You know the answer we have been looking for." Moonlight said. "And what question is that." I asked. "Can you travel to other TV Shows?" I was surprised. I didn't even know that other beings in the TV Universe actually knew that they were in the Television. It was then and there that I knew I was in a universe that was even more impossible than the last. "Well tell me, can you travel to other TV Shows." Moonlight asked me. "Yes you can. I just came from another universe in the TV Universe; I was hoping that I was going home, but instead I crash landed her." I said. "So tell me. What other universe did you came from." Moonlight asked. I told them the whole story and they were shocked. They had realized that I have seen things they have only dreamed of. "I hope this information was of good use to you. Because know I am stuck here, unless you have a Memory crystal." They looked at me and were very surprised. Moonlight asked me. "How do you know what a memory crystal is?" I looked at them and asked. "Do you have one?" We have tons of them. More than we can handle." Moonlight said. "Can I have them?" I asked. "How many." Moonlight asked." "All off them." They looked at me and did what I said. They let me out, and they got the town to gather all of the memory crystals that they could find. They took them to me in weal barrels that were full to the brim. I told them to fallow me to my T.A.S Machine. When we arrived to it I told them to drop them inside in a pile. They were very confused. "How are we supposed to fit all of these crystals inside that little box?" Moonlight asked. "Trust me you will be amazed." Without hesitation they went inside after I opened the doors and paused in amazement for about 2 minutes before dumping the memory crystals into a pile inside. When it was all done I told them, "if I am correct these memory crystals will allow me to travel to countless TV Shows. I promise I will come back very often to tell you what is out there and hopefully I will find a way for you all to travel through the Television on your own." They all agreed and I went back inside. I saw that there were way to many memory crystals to fit in the chamber. I quickly thought of a way to get them all in at once. I went to the Transtemporal Displacement room and calibrated it to suck the memory crystals into the consol walls by turning them into atoms. while I was doing this Moonlight snuck into my T.A.S Machine and stowed away in a compartment that was used to store luggage. I connected two wires and the memory crystals were instantly sucked into the chamber on one of the console walls. I went back into the console room and flipped a switch to take off. When I was in the vortex I herd breathing right below me. I opened the hatch and found Moonlight smiling there. He hoped out and said "This is a nice place you got here." "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I AM TAKING YOU BACK HOME. THIS ISN'T A BLOODY TAXI!" I screamed. I started flipping switches to take moonlight back home. While I was flipping switches Moonlight started saying "NOOOOOW. PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME BACK I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" "BLOODY HELL NOW I DON'T TAKE COMAPIONS!" I said. "Uhhhh if anyone will be the companion it will be you, now please let me go with you, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." He went on with this for 2 hours and I eventually cracked and said "FIIIIIIIINE, JUST SHUTUP UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE WANKER!" "Ok thank you. We are going to have soooooo much fun exploring the Television." Moonlight said. I really didn't want to bring Moonlight with me, but I'm a man of my word and know I am stuck with him. So that's how I left the MLP Universe and how I gained a really annoying companion. "What are you talking about? I am not your companion." Moonlight said to me. "What are you doing how are you talking to me, I am narrating." I said. "Well I have toon logic so I have the power to break the forth wall." Said Moonlight. "NOOOOOO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I then went on for hours about how impossible this was. "Just shut up Peacekeeper and quit narrating." Said Moonlight. "Ok fine. You all have a pleasant day and hope to see you next time. AND MOONLIGHT IF YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL AGAIN I WILL THROW YOU OUT!

THE END


End file.
